


Where You Were Meant to Be

by glern



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crossover, Drug Use, F/M, I have too much time on my hands, Kidnapping, PHINEAS AND FERB IS SO GOOD THO, adopted by fic, bonding over phineas and ferb, i came up with this fic during a fever dream, im sorry, mom is based on a florida man article i randomly generated online, this is a mistake, this is meant to be like the wattpad fanfictions that you read in middle school, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glern/pseuds/glern
Summary: Yes, you read those tags right.Emily is a 13 year old girl who lives with her abusive mother, when one day, destiny arrives! She is adopted by One Direction! But WAIT! Is Tony Stark her biological father? Who will win custody of this sad, poorly written teenage girl? Who will come out on top to win Emily’'s affection? Will she ever find true love?This book is meant to be absurd and terrible. It's modeled after the fanfictions you read in middle school. Also I haven't been a One Direction stan since I was in 3rd grade and I'm a high school senior now, so I don't remember anything about the fanbase or stereotypes. I'm going to apologize in advance.!!>!>!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, James Charles/Ben Shapiro, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome to my life

****

**Emily’s POV**

I walked back to my house after a long day of school. I dreaded walking through that door, because my abusive alcoholic mother would beat me again. 

My name is Emily. I have long brunette locks that flow down to my waist, and bright, icy blue orbs. However, I don’t know who I got them from. I look nothing like my alcoholic mother, and my father is out of the picture. My mom started drinking the moment I was born.

**This is me uwu <3 <\-----**

Anyways, I walked through the door and dropped my backpack on the floor. Because it was the middle of winter and my mom can’t afford heating because she uses all of her money to buy booze, I elected to keep my cozy wings on my feet. The second I shut the front door, my abusive mom shouted, “YOU DUMB SLUT! WHERE WERE YOU? I NEED MY BOOZE!”

“I was at school, mom.” I replied.

“BULLSHIT! You need to get a job,” she slurred. “How else am I supposed to feed us?”

“You DON’T feed us! You spend all of your social security checks on cheap wine and vodka! I have to dig out of trash cans in order to avoid starving!” I shouted at her.

“HOW DARE YOU!” she responded. “I gave birth to you. You need to start paying me back,” she said, all while stumbling towards me. She reached out to grab the collar of my red flannel, but missed and collapsed on the ground.

“In your dreams,” I said, stepping over her unconscious body.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. Knowing my mom was having liver failure again, I called 911. The paramedics have been to my house so many times, they know the place like the back of their palms.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

“It’s me again, Emily Smith. My mom is having liver failure again.” I dryly replied, no amount of concern or panic in voice.

“Oh, hi again Emily! I’ll send the paramedics your way.”

After a couple of minutes, I heard sirens outside. I walked downstairs and opened the front door right as the paramedics got out of the ambulance. One of them, Dave, has been here every time my mother has had a near-death experience. “Hey, Dave!” I exclaim.

“Hi, Emily. How many times have I been here now?” He asks.

“Today is the ninth,” I reply.

“What is it this time?” He asks.

“She passed out while trying to grab at me. I think her liver is failing again.” I respond.

“She needs to stop drinking,” Dave says.

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” I say.

Dave and the other paramedics pick up her unconscious body and place her on the gurney. I follow them as they wheel her to the ambulance. I sit in the back as the ambulance drives us away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What will happen at the hospial?????? Who will come and save emily from this nightmare of existance??????? did I just look up "white girl" on google and pick one of the top images????? WHO KNOWS!! RUH ROH


	2. Fire

Once we arrive at the hospital, the paramedics hand off my mom to the doctors. I simply sat beside her while they treated her.

After about an hour, my mom woke up with a start. “Where am I?” she asked, panicking. I told her that we were in the hospital because she passed out again. “No! I need it!” she screamed at me.

“Mom, you can’t have alcohol while you are being treated for liver failure in the hospital!” I replied.

“No- no. Not booze,” she replies, her hands shaking. Suddenly, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a bag of- CRACK COCAINE?

“Mom! Is that CRACK COCAINE?” I shout. But mom ignores me and pulls out a plastic spoon and lighter from her pocket. “Mom- stop!” I scream, but she pours the powder into the spoon and lights the lighter right underneath it.

Mom seems to be enjoying herself for a bit, when I notice that the plastic spoon is MELTING UNDER THE FIRE! But before I have the chance to say anything, a red-hot melted bit of plastic drips onto mom’s paper hospital gown and CATCHES ON FIRE! “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” I scream.

“God DAMN worthless piece of plastic! How am I supposed to enjoy my crack cocaine when everything is catching on fire!” Mom exclaims, clearly not panicked by the rapidly spreading fire on her stomach.

Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off in the hospital. I run outside as smoke builds up in the ER. Doctors are wheeling patients outside, and alarms are blaring from both the alarm and the emergency vehicles outside. Firemen quickly arrive and put out the blaze that my mom made from blazing it up. Security guards come and handcuff my terrible mother. “Wait!” I exclaim as they stick her into a police car.

“Don’t worry about her.” Says somebody from behind me. I turn around to see a woman in a pantsuit holding a clipboard. “You’re that woman’s daughter?” she asks me.

I glance at my mother through the window of the cop car, right as the police get in the front of the car. “Yeah,” I sigh. The cops drive away with my mother.

“My name is Jackie and I’m from Child Protective Services. I’m here to put you in an orphanage since your only family is going to prison for drug use.” She tells me.

“Okay,” I say. She leads me to her 2012 Toyota Corolla LE model car with keyless entry and bluetooth integration. It’s a wonderful car and it’s quite affordable MOM! (A/N: sorry i got distracted lol). I get in the car and we drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's going to happen once emily arrives at the orphanage? i wonder who will she meet? what will happen to emily's seemingly nameless alcoholic mother? WHERE DID SHE GET THE CRACK FROM? also this chapter is entirely based off a florida man article
> 
> https://www.orlandosentinel.com/features/gone-viral/os-florida-man-crack-hospital-fire-20141229-post.html
> 
> also side note: i hate myself :D i read too many terrible wattpad fics for reference. i should NOT have why did i do this to myself


	3. getting to the plot of this fanfiction

It’s been three days since the hospital fire. This orphanage isn’t so bad. Miss Jeanette actually feeds us, although I’m pretty sure that’s mandated by state law so whatever. 

Even though I hate my mom for neglecting and starving me, I still feel a bit sad. My last bit of family that I have is going to federal prison for arson, drug use, and multiple counts of child endangerment and neglect.

Although I’m going through a massive amount of trauma right now, I still legally have to go to school. But because I’m so sad, I decided to become emo. I borrowed one of the other girl’s eyeliners. I smeared it over my eyelids and brushed my hair over to make a side part on the far side of my head. I put my uggs aside and replaced them with a pair of black boots to go with my black jeans and black tanktop, which Iwore underneath my signature red flannel. “Bye!” I shouted at nobody in particular and left for school.

* * *

On the way back to the orphanage, I was crossing the street when some dude smacked into me and I fell over in the middle of the intersection. I was so dizzy because I hit my head on the ground that I did not see the car heading towards me. I nearly succumbed to oncoming traffic when I hear a british accent shouting, “Woah! Stop!”. Suddenly, horns are honking as multiple pairs of hands grab my arms and lift me up. I am carried over to the sidewalk.

“Are you okay?” says another british person. 

“Wha- what?” I question. I’m really dizzy.

“Here, love. Let’s get you home. You clearly need help.”

“Yeah. Where do you live?”

“Th- the orphanage. I ddon don’t have parents ahahahh” I slur. I probably have brain damage. “Twho blocksses away.”

The mystery brits keep me steady while I walk, and one other holds my backpack. Finally, we arrive at the orphanage. Miss Jeanette runs out to us. “Oh my goodness! What happened to Emily!” she exclaims.

“Fell…” I whisper.

“She nearly got run over a few blocks back and she hit her head on the concrete. She might have a concussion. We just wanted to help her come back home.” said one of the brits, this one having a deeper voice than the others.

“Oh, thank you boys! I will make sure she rests up.” Miss Jeanette responded.

“She said she doesn’t have any parents,” one of the boys sighed.

“She just got here. There was an incident with her mother at the hospital the other day, and I think Emily is a bit traumatized.” Miss Jeanette said.

“Emily? That’s a lovely name,” said somebody with an Irish accent.

“Yes, um- I need to take her upstairs. Thank you for helping her.” Miss Jeanette said, lifting me to my feet.

“Goodbye.”   
“See you.”   
“Feel better.”   
“Bye.”   
“I hope to see you again, Emily.”

Everything was a blur. Once I got to my bed, I passed out.

* * *

Since I have a concussion, I’m allowed to skip school for the rest of the week. I sat down at the computer and pulled up buzzfeed to take some quizzes. Simple things like this make my day. I picked “Which Avenger are You?”.

What is the worst problem in the world today?   
Poverty. I face it myself, and its god awful.

Choose a color.   
Black!! Duh. I’m emo now, remember?

My secret weakness?   
I’m stubborn. I convinced myself that my mom wasn’t as bad as she really was. It took a hospital fire for me to see change.

Which musician?   
I mostly listen to boy bands, even though I’m emo. I wish Niall Horan was there, because he’s my favorite. He’s so cute! But I guess Rihanna will do.

Where do I go to relax?   
Hah. I don’t relax. Have you SEEN my life?

What matters most to me?   
Order. God knows I need some of that.

Which Avenger do I want to make out with?   
THOR! His arms! His hair! His face! Truly built like a god, figuratively and literally.

I ended up getting Captain America, which makes sense. Kind of. Not really. I don’t stand up for much of anything. I’m too depressed and introverted. But who knows, maybe I’ll get some super soldier serum and become heroic!

The Avengers are really cool. I once saw Iron Man fly over my house when I was younger. Plus, seeing Spider-Man on TV is really cool. I could never wear spandex and swing around- I don’t need anybody to see what my body looks like. That’s why I’m emo. I think that my classic red flannel will do just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who were those five boys? why were they so curious about emily? where the fuck did emily get black boots and jeans from? does this fanfiction have any sort of continuity? find out tomorrow when i get a decent night of sleep and refill the brainpower meter
> 
> ALSO here's the quiz  
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/perpetua/avengers-age-of-ultron-quiz


	4. Family?

The next day was Saturday, and there is not much to do on a Saturday, except when I was at home with my mom, where she would send me out to go buy her cigarettes and beer. But today I am at the orphanage. I sat writing in my diary (oh by the way I have a diary) about everything that had happened to me within the last week. I also sketched a few drawings of the scenery around me because I was bored. And I tried to draw Niall Horan’s face from memory but it was a terrible sketch. But suddenly, everything changed.

There was a knock at my door. “Emily!” shouted Miss Jeanette. “You’re being adopted!”

“What?” I asked.

“You’re being adopted by five lovely young men!” she said.

“Is that legal?” I questioned.

“Anything goes in the fictional universe of the mind,” she spoke.

Okay.

I’m being adopted.

By five men.

Yikes.

I quickly shut my diary and packed the rest of my belongings into a suitcase that happened to be next to me for the sake of the plot. I shut the suitcase and picked it up, ready to start my new life.

I walked down the stairs to the main lobby and the second I reached the last step, I dropped my suitcase. All of the contents spilled out, but I did not care.

Standing in the lobby of the orphanage was none other than ONE DIRECTION! Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Zayn stood there smiling.

“There she is!” said Harry, with a massive grin spreading across his face.

“Emily!” exclaimed Louis.

“OMG ITS ONE DIRECTION!” I shouted. But then I asked,“Wait, how do you know my name?” completely disregarding the idea that my name would be on the adoption papers that they signed.

“We’re the ones who saved you from getting run over by that car the other day. We carried you back to the orphanage,” said Zayn.

“Also, your name was on the adoption papers that we signed,” added Louis.

“Wait, who’s ‘ _ we’ _ ?” I questioned.

“Well, Louis and I!” said Harry.

“Yes, it is true. We are gay,” said Louis.

“I did not ask,” I replied.

“We, One Direction, have been wanting to adopt somebody into our family to truly make it seem like a family,” said Liam.

“Just think of Louis and Harry as your two gay dads, and the rest of us as your older brothers,” added Zayn.

“Ol- older brothers?” I questioned.

“Yup!” exclaimed Liam.

Niall seemed to be pretty quiet this whole time. He looked at me with his intense sea blue eyes. Then, he looked down at my diary, which had spilled onto the floor from my suitcase. The page that was opened was my attempted sketch of him, along with several hearts around his name. Around Niall’s name. Around  _ my older brother’s name _ .

Uh oh.

I ran and scooped my diary off the floor and shoved my stuff back into the suitcase. I pray to the lord and savior mr. Jesus H Christ that what had just happened didn’t happen.

“Oh- okay. Well- um, let’s go?” I said in a panicked tone. My hands were shaking. So much had happened to me this week (my mom almost died, smoked crack, got arrested, I’m in an orphanage), and now, lots of new information needs to be processed in my brain (im getting adopted, and by one direction, Harry and Louis are gay, Niall may know about my crush on him, also he’s now my brother). Things are about to get complicated.

Harry led us out to their limousine. I sat between Liam and Niall, with Louis and Zayn to my left and Harry to my right. The limo driver shut the door, and we journeyed off to a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? how does this relate to Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man? will emily ever outlive this clearly awkward and over complicated situation? what is going on with Niall?
> 
> find out tomorrow when I stop being depressed over how my parents disapprove of my intended college major and it seems like I will never be able to "prove" to them that I can succeed in it, and that my B- in pre-calc is apparently a sign that I will fail at meteorology even though my school has a notoriously bad math department and I actually really enjoy learning it and that a grade doesn't accurately reflect my ability to learn and comprehend complex topics LOL ahahahahah im just vibing doe


	5. Paparazzi

Okay so I kind of lied earlier. The limousine did not take me to my “new life”. The limousine took me to Wendy’s.

Around noon, the boys got hungry, so they decided to get some fast food. Because a limousine does not fit in a drive-thru, we had to go inside of the Wendy’s to order. So the driver dropped us off and we walked through the front doors.

I’m pretty familiar with fast food. Back when I was living with my abusive mother, I would go get a meal at McDonalds for two bucks whenever I could spare the change. But now that I’m living with One Direction, that’s probably going to change (since they’re hella rich lol).

“How much food can I order?” I asked Harry.

“As much as you can eat,” Harry responded.

And so I did.

“Can I get a 10-piece chicken nuggets combo with a large fries, a barbeque cheeseburger with no jalapeño, and a chocolate frosty?” I asked the cashier.

“Wow,” said Louis.

The boys ordered their food items and we sat down at a large table while we waited for the food.

“So Emily, tell us about yourself,” said Liam.

I felt nervous as the five pairs of eyes glared into my soul. What was I supposed to say? That I survived off of street skills because my mother was an alcoholic and a crackhead? That I don’t know who my father is? That I-

“Why don’t you just tell us your favorite color for now,” said Niall. I looked into his sea blue eyes and felt a wave of relaxation wash over me. Niall, for some reason, had the ability to keep me grounded, focused on reality.

“Well, I’m kind of emo right now, so I guess that black should be my favorite color, but I also really like the color green. Seafoam green, emerald green, oh but not forest green. Also purple is a really pretty color. Magenta and violet are so pretty to look at,” I spilled. I looked up, and the boys were smiling at me, as if they were glad that I was opening up to them.

“Order number 36!” shouted the cashier. I got up to grab the tray of food, but Niall got up with me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I nervously smiled back.

We walked up to the counter where one tray sat waiting for us. The worker seemed to be getting one more tray of food together, so we stood there waiting.

“You know, the guys and I are really glad that you’re a part of the family now,” Niall said. He spread his arms out to give me a hug, but I did not respond. I looked down at my feet. I don’t belong in a family. I belong back at home with my abusive mother. There's plenty of girls that should’ve been adopted instead of me. Niall sighed. “I really, honestly think that you belong with us. You deserve more than whatever happened to you in the past.”

He gave me a big hug, then we grabbed both of the trays of food and walked back to our table. However, a couple of people were filming our entire interaction. Niall looked at Harry, who looked at Louis, who looked at Zayn, who got up and walked over to the girls who had their cameras pointed at us. Liam was oblivious to everything, as he was stuffing his mouth with a cheeseburger. I don’t know what Zayn said to the girls, but I hoped they deleted the footage of me and Niall. I don’t really want to be famous right now. I ESPECIALLY don’t want to be on the front page of every newspaper and magazine.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

This girl was on the front page of EVERY newspaper and magazine! “Mystery Orphan Adopted by 1D”, “Looks like 1D will be ‘Up All Night’ with their New Daughter”, and “One Direction Headed in a New Direction” were just a few. The most glaring issue was that she looked just like him- minus the blue eyes of course. I need to call him ASAP, because even though it wasn’t  _ our _ PR disaster, it was a PR disaster nonetheless.

“Tony!”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I need to show you something important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I did the tags all wrong and I just fixed them yesterday YUH.  
> P.S. the spotify "decade wrapped" podcast episode two came for my ass today. I listened to it while I was writing this chapter and I felt attacked :(
> 
> How will Tony respond??? Will Emily like her new life????? how will everybody respond the the biggest news headline in forever????? find out tonight probably because I know exactly what to write ehehehehehe


	6. Discovery

**Emily’s POV**

After we ate at Wendy’s, we hopped back into the limo and drove to the One Direction mansion. As we pulled up, I looked through the sun roof of the limo. Their mansion was HUGE! I was so excited. We all hopped out of the limo and Liam grabbed my suitcase. Harry went and opened the front doors, revealing an amazing spiral staircase.

“Wow!” I shouted.

“Yep,” said Louis.

The kitchen was HUGE and the living room was HUGE and the bathroom was MODERATELY SIZED. I felt like an elf, for some reason. I ran over to the refrigerator and opened it, and it was stocked full of soda and fruit and cheese and ketchup and butter an-

“Nope. Not for you,” said Louis, grabbing the two six-packs of beer out of the fridge.

“I don’t even like alcohol,” I stated. And it was true. Because I have an alcoholic, abusive mother, I try to avoid alcohol so I can avoid trauma. But the boys don’t need to know that.

“Suuuure,” added Niall. I rolled my eyes at him. He doesn’t know my story. Nobody knows my story. The reason why I try to be emo is because nobody will listen to me and my story.

“Let’s talk! I want to hear your whole story!” said Liam.

“Yeah!”   
“Come on, Emily!”

“No!” I shouted. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. Oops.

“Why not?” asked Niall.

“Uh- can I see me room first?” I stuttered.

The boys looked at each other with suspiscion, as if there was something wrong. I don’t see what’s wrong with not opening up to those who are only there to help and support me. But whatever.

Up the spiral staircase and the second door to the left was my bedroom. I walked in and it was truly beautiful. There was a One Direction poster on the door (haha), but the rest of the walls were blank, as if they were waiting for me to decorate it. I ran and jumped onto the bed, and I immediately sunk into the mattress. It was so gosh darn comfortable, even better than my trashed yoga mat I used at home instead of a mattress, because my mom sold my mattress for money when I was six years old. Lol my mom was terrible. But anyways, my bedroom was AMAZING! There was a white desk with- a laptop?

“Is- is this for me?” I asked nobody in particular.

“Yep,” replied Louis.

“Oh yeah, we have one more gift for you,” said Harry. He pulled out a small box the size of a phone. I opened the box, which revealed-

“A new phone!” I shouted. It was an iPhone 11 XS Max with EIGHT cameras on the back and three more on the front. It was the best phone on the market!

“Just for you,” said Harry. I looked at all the boys’ smiling faces, and immediately ran to give them all a big group hug.

“This is the nicest thing anybody has ever did for me,” I said. And it was true. Previously, the nicest thing anybody had ever done for me was recommend their therapist for me, because i just “looked like I need therapy”.

I looked up at the boys.

“Thank you,” I said. And I meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD MORNING GAMERS! Happy new year/decade and whatnot. I had a nice lil new years party and NOBODY ate anything so now I have a full two liter bottle of "cranberry ginger ale", which is the worse version of sprite cranberry. oh yeah i'm back and will be constently updating now yeet


	7. Another point of view (literally hehe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FORGETTEN HOW OLD EMILY IS AND I WILL BE MAKING UP NUMBERS BECAUSE I DONT KNOW OR CARE ABOUT CONTINUITY. thank you and enjoyyyy

**Third Person POV**

Tony looked at the photographs and videos that were taken of the girl.

“What was her name again?” He asked his fiance.

“Emily Smith. She’s fourteen years old.” The woman, Pepper, replied.

“Fourteen years… what was I doing fourteen years ago?” Tony asked himself. The resemblance was uncanny, but Tony wanted to know as much as he could before undergoing… _other_ measures.

“FRIDAY, get me everything you can on this girl- Emily. Her birth certificate, medical records, whatever you can find,” Tony said.

“ _Yes boss,_ ” replied his faithful A.I. “ _I’ve found her birth certificate. Her mother’s name is-_ ”

“Nah- I’ve been with hundreds of women during my playboy days. Who is the father?” Tony asked.

“ _There is no father’s name listed on the birth certificate, sir,_ ” FRIDAY replied.

“Shit. What else does it say?”

“ _Brown hair, blue eyes, not much else of importance,_ ” the A.I. stated.

“Medical records?” Tony asked.

“She has not seeked medical treatment recently. However, according to her mother’s medical records, the mother was a severe alcoholic and was deemed ‘unfit to parent’ last week after setting a hospital ER on fire with crack cocaine.”

“Yeesh.”

“ _Just five days ago,_ ” FRIDAY continued, “ _she was placed in an orphanage. Two days after that, she was adopted by Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles._ ”

Tony sighed. He had a bad feeling about this kid.

“FRIDAY, I need to find a sample of DNA in order to perform a paternity test. Do you think you can do that for me?” Tony asked.

“ _Yes, boss._ _Estimated retrieval time of DNA sample: 12 hours_ ”

Now, all Tony had to do was wait. And wait he did.

* * *

Nevermind, Tony did not wait at all. Tony was far too nervous. He barely made it twelve minutes before getting up from his workshop table and pacing towards the kitchen. He wanted a drink, but resisted the urge. If the girl _was_ his daughter, she would need anything _but_ alcohol around her, and he wanted to do that for her. Tony opted for a lukewarm glass of water instead.

Emily had just been adopted _this morning_. If the girl is his, does he tell her? Does he fight for custody? Or does he automatically get custody of her? Would she forgive him for not being in her life? Would she even like him? Would she want to stay with One Direction? Would she-

Tony’s mind was interrupted by the sound of cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID:

**Peter Parker**

Tony knew that having a nice chat with his young protege would take his mind off of the issue at hand.

“Hello, Mister Parker! What can I do for you?” Tony playfully asked.

“Hi Mister Stark! I just wanted to say hi and update you on my situation,” replied the boy.

“Situation?” Tony inquired.

“N-no! Hah, no everything is fine. I just need you to fix my spidey suit for me,” the boy sputtered.

“C’mon Parker! What did you do?” Tony asked.

Tony did not really care what Peter had done to his suit. Just listening to the sound of Peter’s voice calmed his heartbeat a bit. After the big “civil war” with the other Avengers, it was nice to have somebody who Tony could trust. Even if that person was a sixteen-year-old kid.

“Why don’t you bring the suit in next Wednesday? You and I can work together to fix it right up,” said Tony.

“Sure thing, Mister Stark! I’ll see you Wednesday!” the boy exclaimed, then promptly hung up the phone.

Tony sighed again. “FRIDAY, how long is left until you get that data?”

“ _Eleven hours and twenty-four minutes,_ ” the A.I. replied.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next? because I dont know yet lol
> 
> Im flying to hawaii in two days so imma write a few chapter on the plane I guess but i wont tommorrow probably because i will be PACKING and DYING and GIVING MY DOG TO PET SITTERS and eating those soft cookies that are always supreme but are a bit stale
> 
> gn


	8. Some time has passed lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from my vacation/hiatus! Consistency is key!

**Emily’s POV**

It’s been about twelve hours since I arrived at the One Direction House, and I’ve been exploring the house for the last ten. This place is MASSIVE. There's a tennis court, basketball court, swimming pool, gym, rec room, movie theater, and an actual speakeasy. It was hidden behind one of the bookshelves.Also, even though Harry and Louis are gay for each other or something, they still have their own seperate bedrooms. More power to them, I guess. 

I also explored my new iPhone 12SX MAX with six cameras on the back. It had spotify premium (with all of the One Direction albums already downloaded) and instagram and flappy bird (idk how they got it!) and youtube. I created an instagram account and took my first selfie with my super phone cameras. However, I’m going to keep it private for now because I don’t really want to be in the spotlight yet.

I went back to my room and explored my closets. There were shirts and jeans and skirts and dresses of all colors and shades and patterns! It was amazing. I didn’t bother to try any of the clothes on though.

I thought about how I wanted to decorate my bedroom. Being emo is fun and all, but it’s kind of depressing. And now that I live with One Direction, I can’t just walk around being depressed all the time. How will the masses react?

I can’t put a bunch of One Direction posters all over my bedroom because it would be like having pictures of your dad watching you at all times. So I picked out some posters of My Chemical Romance, since they’re kind of an underground band. Another lesser known band I like is Twenty One Pilots. Their music is like emo/rock, but in a good way(?).

Also, I picked out some paints for my wall. Even though I’m kind of emo, I wanted to paint my wall rainbow (no homo). I think rainbows are really cool (no homo). Roy G. Biv, amirite ladies?

After all of this research and planning, I decided to go online to a website called “wadpack”. It’s supposed to be a fanfiction website, but recently they started making people pay to read books, which goes against the idea of having a free website dedicated to fiction, but go off i guess.

I thought it would be funny to read an “Adopted by One Direction” fanfiction just to see if what fans fantasize about is realistic in anyway. I picked one of the books called “Adopted by One Direction”. It was about a girl that was adopted by One Direction. Reading it made me feel like Fiona in “Shrek: The Musical” when she sings “I Know it’s Today” while reading other fairy tale stories like “Rapunzel” while locked in a tower of her own. It’s like reading my kind-of future.

These fanfiction are pretty shit. I don’t understand why anybody would want to read a fanfiction about being adopted by somebody. They are boring. I am boring! Why are you reading this fanfiction anyways? Because it’s absurd and fourth wall breaking? Yeah lol. (A/N: sowwy! uwu)

Ok whatever. I think I’m going to go in the hot tub now. (By the way there’s a hot tub!)

Byeeeee :D yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhsafxubhwcjkzsnxzhukjs what will happen next??? What will tony stark find out about emily now that 12 hours has passed? ehehehe


	9. ruh roh

The hot tub is SO relaxing!!! I can’t decide if I like it more with or without the bubbles, so I’m just switching every 5 minutes. After about 20 minutes of sitting in the hot tub, Niall, Liam, and Zayn joined me in the hot tub.

I watched as the boys walked towards me in their swim trunks. They had abs (OBVIOUSLY) but something about Niall’s body just seemed… I don't know lol. Huggable? Comfortable? NO! He’s my brother! Right? This is NOT Alabama!!!!!!!!!........

anyways 

They plopped their towels down on the pool chairs (the long recliney things that you lay down on *i dont think they have a real name *) and hopped in the hot water.

I blushed a little bit, since just this morning I was an orphan, and now im in a hot tub with 3/5 members of One Direction!!! (A/N: and THAT’S on the 3/5 ‘s compromise 😔😔😔)

“Hey,” said Niall.

“Yeah, hi love!” said Liam.

“Hallo,” said Zayn.

“Hi,” I spoke nervously. I didn’t really know what to say to them. What would YOU say to One Direction if they adopted you and sat in a hot tub with you within the span of 13 hours??

“So, Louis and Harry are thinking of throwing you a party to celebrate joining our family,” said Liam.

“Me?” I asked.

“Yup,” said Zayn.

“Why?” I asked.

“To celebrate you joining our family,” Liam repeated.

“Oh,” I said. “When?”

“Tomorrow!” exclaimed Niall.

“Tomorrow?” I asked.

“Tomorrow.” Liam agreed.

“Oh boy. Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yup,” agreed Zayn.

“Dang. Okay.” I was a bit nervous to be introduced to the world as a member of the 1D family, but I was also excited. Who wouldn’t be?

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Tony looked at the screen projection in front of him.

**_Emily Smith_ **

_ Probability of Paternity- Tony Stark _

_ 99.87% _

Emily was his kid. HIS kid!

Shit.

Tony knew that he wanted his kid- Emily. Tony wanted Emily to be with him, living as his daughter. Emily deserved to know who her father was, and should be given the chance to have him in her life. And so Tony made a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be updating approximately 2-3 times a week, either Monday Wednesday Friday or Tuesday Thursday. basically whenever I have english class because I have nothing else to do but write this utter garbage fire
> 
> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> what will happen at the party???? ZOINKS!!!!!


	10. Party Preppp :D

**Third Person POVT**

Tony had hacked into the government’s child services department, then hacked into Emily’s “protected” file, where he found 1D’s address. He then traced their address to the server of the GOES-East 16 satellite. Using this satellite, he hacked One Direction’s wifi (which was called “1DWIFI”) and collected all of the information on the boy’s phones. From this, he was able to discover that the boy band was throwing a welcome party for their newly-adopted daughter.

Tony paced back and forth as he awaited his young apprentice’s arrival, because Tony had a plan and it involved Peter.

* * *

**Emily’s POV**

The boys apparently did not know anything about makeup (because they're all straight white males) (except for louis and Harry but they’re still white boys) so they hired some people to get me ready for the party.

One woman fitted me in a few dresses for the party. I tried on a red dress, a green dress, and a purple dress. However I didn’t really like any of them. The red dress was itchy, the green dress was ugly, and the purple dress had too many sequins. I began to worry that I would end up wearing a nun outfit at the party, when the designer said to me,

“I think I have something that will suit you perfectly.”

She pulled a lovely black dress with gold shimmer and a gold belt out of her bag. I gasped.

“It’s perfect!” I said.

“Try it on,” she encouraged.

I slid the dress over my head and looked in the mirror. It truly was beautiful! It fit perfectly around my chest, making me look both beautiful and sexy and young and cute and girly at the same time. Also it match my sparkling blue orbs amazingly. I felt confident af!! With my perfectly fitting black pumps, I knew that I could knockout any boy that came my way.

I looked like this:

I thanked my designer for making me feel beautiful, then went to go grab some food from the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of funyuns and sat down in the living room, still wearing my dress. I grabbed the remote and cued up some “Billy on the Street” on netflix. Zayn entered the living room a few minutes after.

“Wha’ are you doin?” Zayn asked.

“Eating funyons and watching ‘Billy on the Street’ on netflix,” I replied.

“You should probably do that in your own bedroom. Harry and Louis don't want to see how you look until your grand entrance at the party,” Zayn said.

“Okay,” I said.

I ran upstairs, funyons in hand, and jumped on my bed. I glanced at the clock. 3 o’ clock. I still have three hours until the party! I guess I’ll just watch ‘Shameless” until then. Oh well! Lucky me :)


	11. PARTY TIME pt 1

**Third Person POV**

Tony gave Peter Parker a suit to wear for the party.

The plan was as follows:

  1. Infiltrate Emily’s 1D welcome party
  2. Have Peter befriend Emily
  3. Have Peter take Emily to meet Tony
  4. Announce that he is her biological father???



Okay, so the plan was nowhere near perfect. Or logical. But he knew that he would need to do something soon, or else his daughter would be lost forever.

* * *

**A different person’s Third Person POV**

Peter was not aware of what was happening. All he knew was that Tony invited him to a party out of the blue. Peter was used to going to Tony’s fundraisers and whatnot, but Peter was always given at least a week’s notice before the event happened. Three hours beforehand? It was unheard of.

Peter simply shrugged his head and listened to Tony’s instructions.

“Talk to some girls your age! It’s about time you got a girlfriend.”

“If you meet anybody interesting, introduce them to me! I’ll let you know whether or not I trust them.”

“This is not my party, so don’t do anything stupid.”

Tony was being strange and erratic, and Peter had no other choice but to listen to Tony and hope he would get off of whatever drugs he was likely on.

Peter put on the suit that Tony gave him, combed his curly hair back as well as he could with nothing but a comb and water from the sink. Leaving the bathroom, Tony suddenly appeared, grabbing Peter’s arm.

“We need to go now! We are gonna be late!” Tony stated.

“Since when do you care about showing up on time for a party?” Peter asked.

“Kid, just shut up and get in the car.”

“Oh- okay?”

“Yup.”

* * *

**Emily’s POV**

It’s 5:59 pm, which means that it’s time for the party!

As I walked to my bedroom door to go to the living room, Louis opened the door.

“Love, you’re not allowed to come down until 6:30,” he said.

“What? WHY???!!?!?” I asked calmly.

“You get to have a grand entrance! Which means you don’t enter until after everybody arrives lol,” he replied, then shut the door in my face.

Zoinks :(

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Tony’s Audi pulled into the driveway of One Direction’s mansion. It was a pretty decent mansion, but Tony preferred his own penthouse suite, which had his workshop. Having a mansion didn’t work well for Tony, as his last one was blown up by terrorists.

Tony and Peter hopped out of the car and walked towards the front door, which was hidden by lots and lots of black and purple and green balloons.

Through the front door, Peter gasped. The living room and kitchen were large and filled with party decorations- and other celebrities.

“Mr. Stark! This mansion is so cool!” Peter exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s almost as if you’re a billionaire’s apprentice,” Tony said flatly.

“Oh- right.”

“Remember the plan?” Tony asked.

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied.

As the clock ticked on, Tony knew that the party was starting. It was time to meet his daughter.

* * *

**Emily’s POV**

It was finally 6:30 pm, meaning that it was time for my grand entrance!

I walked through the door of my bedroom into the hallway, down the hall to the top of the rounded staircase. It's time to meet the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry im here and im doing a double update today AT LEAST yeet


	12. PARTY TIME pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peepeepoopoo uh oh sisters!!! It's real crossover hours babey!

As I stood on the top stair of the staircase, I was blinded by light. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw all of the people who were at the party. They were all applauding me! They were there to celebrate me joining this famous family. I truly felt honored.

I took a few more steps down the stairs until I reached the bottom. People were reaching out to hug me and shake hands with me. I looked at some of the familiar faces. Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and Camilla Cabello were all hugging me!

“Hi,” I stuttered.

“Hi honey!” Taylor replied.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Selena exclaimed.

“You’re a cutie,” Camilla said.

“Th- thanks,” I stuttered yet again.

More of the faces included Sean Mendez, Miley Cyrus, ⅔ of the Jonas Brothers, Billie Eylish, Posted Malone, Justin Bieber, and Childish Gambino for some reason. Also Tekashi 6ix9ine was there even though I thought he was in jail but whatever. The more the merrier. Also James CHarles and Ben shapiro were there so that was pretty darned cool.

There were also a few faces I didn’t recognize, probably the wives of the Jonas Bros and the kids and stuff. There was also one boy who looked my age, but also looked like he clearly didn’t belong. Whatever.

Somebody turned up the music. The DJ was blasting “What Makes You Beautiful” by 1D and everybody was dancing. It was really fun but then I got tired and sat down with a cup of fruit punch. Suddenly the awkward boy sat next to me.

“Hi?” I said and asked at the same time.

“Um, hi,” he stuttered.

The boy was pretty cute, even though he looked like he had a frog in his mouth. He was also well dressed with a sleek black tuxedo and a white tie.

“What brings you to my party?” I asked.

“I don’t really know, honestly,” He replied. Interesting.

“Did you come here with somebody?” I asked.

“Yeah, I did,” he said, and then failed to elaborate.

_ Bruh. _

So we sat there on the edge of the dance floor, drinks in hand, silently watching James Charles grind on Ben Shapiro to “Baby” by Justin Bieber. It was really weird- I mean the grinding was. Sitting with the stranger wasn’t weird at all. He was cute and kind enough, and even a bit mysterious. Suddenly, he blurted out,

“I need you to come with me.”

And so I did.

* * *

Past the kitchen, through the hallway, and into the bathroom, the boy led me to none other than

“OMG TONY STARK?!!!!!!” I shouted.

“SHH!!” The boy said and immediately grabbed my face to stop me from shouting. Ok but kinky doe….

He let go of me and there I stood in front of Tony Stark.

“Tony Stark?!? Why are you hiding in our downstairs bathroom?” I asked.

“I, uh, just wanted to meet you?” Tony stuttered.

“Uh, okay?” I also stuttered.

_ This is really weird. _

“I wanted to give you a gift. A welcome gift. For you and your family,” He said, handing me a small box and an envelope.

“Do you even know One Direction?” I asked. I don’t think he really knew One Direction.

“Open it whenever you feel like it. Hopefully soon. I, uh, can’t wait to- no, I-”

“Um, yeah! Okay,” I sputtered.

_ This is extraordinarily weird. _

“Nice to meet you, Emily. Pete, you can go back to the party. I’m just, uh, going to hide in the bathroom.” said Tony Stark.

“Okay,” the boy replied.

He walked me out of the bathroom.

“So you’re ‘Pete’?” I asked him.

“Peter, actually. Peter Parker,” Peter Parker replied.

“Nice to meet you. Do you know what that was about?” I asked Peter Parker.

“He’s my mentor, but I have no clue why he was being so weird.”

“Oh.”

Suddenly, Louis and Harry rushed over to us out of nowhere.

“Emily! Why were you alone in the bathroom with a boy?!” Louis exclaimed.

“Well, I-”

“We don’t care! You’re grounded!” Harry shouted.

I cringed back. Last time I was yelled at was in CHapter One when my alcoholic mother yelled at me and then nearly died due to liver failure. PTSD, amirite?

I started shaking, and Peter grabbed my shoulders, as if to comfort me. But I dropped the gift and envelope that Tony Stark had given me because I was shaking so hard from my panic attack.

“Wha’s that?” Louis asked, pointing at the box and envelope that now sat on the floor.

“A- a gift. From Tony Stark,” I stuttered.

“And he gave it to you in the bathroom? That’s really creepy,” Harry said.

“I don’t know what it is,” I said.

“Me neither,” added Peter.

Harry and Louis looked up at him.

“Who are you?” asked Louis.

“I’m Peter. Parker. I’m Mr. Stark’s um, apprentice person. Apprentice,” he stuttered.

Silence.

_ This is unbelievably, unequivocally, extremely exceptionally weird. _

“Should I- should I open it?” I asked to nobody in particular.

“Yeah.”   
“Yes!”   
“Sure?”

Okay. I’m opening Tony Stark’s gift in

3…

.

.

2…

.

.

.

1…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	13. big bad news, lads

I started with the tiny box with the yellow bow on it. Unraveling the ribbon and opening the lid, I saw-

“Omg a Stark Watch!!!” I exclaimed.

“Wow that's cool,” said Harry.

“Yah tha’s pretty awesome,” said Louis.

“Bruh,” said Peter.

I put the watchh on my left wrist, and it fit like a glove. I don’t know much about Stark Watches, but I’m pretty sure they are like mega-advanced fitbits. So that's pretty cool.

I smiled as I glanced at the watch sitting on my writst. I felt like I was a princess receiving her tiara, except instead of being a princess, I’m an emo orphan who was adopted by a boy band. So pretty much a princess.

“But what’s in the envelope?” asked Peter.

“I don’t know,” I replied, because I didn’t know what was in the envelope. I picked up the envelope and read the front of it.

_ To Emily _

_ From Dad _

“????????????” I said.

“???” replied Harry.

“Yeah me either,” said Louis.

“Uhh…,” said Peter.

I opened the envelope.

This is what I saw.

“OMG NO WAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!” I shouted.

“WHAT?” shouted Peter

“Oh no :(“ said Harry.

“Yikes lads. That’s some bad news,” said Louis.

“Wait why?” I asked. “I finally know who my biological father is! And it’s Tony Stark!!!!!”

“Yeah, but it means we may need to have a custody battle with Tony Stark to keep you.” replied Harry.

“Oh. OH. Uh oh.” I said.

This is good and bad news, and I don’t know what to even feel right now. SHould I be happy that I know who my dad is? Or should I be mad that he wasn’t there for my while my mother was being drunk and abusive? Do I want to live with Tony Stark? Or stay with One Direction? Do I want to live in the same house as lovely Niall or cutie Peter? What a dilemma.

“I’m going to bed to sleep everything off. Goodnight dads. Goodnight Peter,” I said to them all. I also smiled at Peter as I walked away, because I read in a WikiHow article one time that smiling at a boy is a way to subtly flirt with them. And through the party walked, up the stairs towards my bedroom. Sitting on the floor of the hallway was Niall for some reason.

“Niall, why are you sitting on the floor of the hallway?” I asked.

“I’m just tired,” he replied.

I knelt down and gave him a warm hug.

“Goodnight, Niall,” I whispered. As I walked to my room, I smiled at him too. Once I got to my room, I took off my makeup and fancy dress and put on pj’s and brushed my teeth and got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOINKS. What's going to happen now? Who knows? I'm still trying to figure it out :|
> 
> PS/ IT SAYS 1000% NOT 1.000% and it looks like a period instead of a comma but thats MSPaint for you :D


	14. da lawyers???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the morning after, what does it meaN???

I woke up the next morning, and I put on my fluffy blue bathrobe. I headed downstairs to get breakfast, and I saw the boys sitting around the dining table with a bunch of lawyers.

“What’s with all the lawyers at 9 am? How did you contact them so quickly?” I asked.

“We’re getting a head start on our court case,” Harry casually responded.

“COURT CASE>?!” I shouted. What kind of court case could possibly be happening? I’ve only been adopted for one day and-

Oh. Now that I think about it, there’s two court cases that I potentially have to attend. The first one is testifying against my alcoholic mother for being a neglectful alcoholic that set a hospital on fire after having liver failure due to her alcoholism, and the second court case would be-

“Tony Stark wants custody of you,” said Louis.

“OH SHIT!!!!!!!” I shouted.

“Hey, language!” Zayn interjected.

“Tony Stark wants custody of me????????” I exclaimed. This is such a turn of events, who could have expected this?

One of the serious-looking lawyers stood up.

“Mr. Stark has come to the New York court system and petitioned for custody over you from your adoptive parents, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson. We have reason to believe that if he is indeed your biological father, he could obtain full custody of you,” the man explained.

“FULL CUSTODY???” I shouted.

“Due to this, we are beginning to build a case that conveys to the court that Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson are both capable of parenting you, providing a safe and comfortable household, and should, in fact, keep custody of you.”

There’s no way that Tony Stark wants custody of me. I’m a terrible emo-ish kid who basically has PTSD and was an unwanted child for the first 13-16 years of my life. And now, not only does Tony Stark want full custody of me, but One Direction wants to fight him on it???

Literally what is my life right now.

“Is there anything that I need to do?” I stammered out, still in shock.

“Not yet, Miss Smith. We’re still in early stages of the case, so we’re just getting started. The boys, as well as myself, will let you know when your presence is necessary,” said one of the other lawyers.

“Oh, okay,” I said. I turned around and walked upstairs and back to my room, completely forgetting breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHESSSSS!!!! sorry for not updating in the last few months, my sanity hasn't been depleted to the point where i would have just the right amount of humor and niche sarcasm for the piece to work itself together. but now that im once again near-clinically insane, i can update!!! this chapter is short, but there will be more to come. love yall <3


End file.
